1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function expansion station for a portable computer used to expand functions of the portable computer in the same manner as a desk top type computer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, a portable computer having a liquid crystal type display screen movable to be opened and closed with respect to a computer body is spread remarkably. Such a portable computer is small and thin in consideration to the convenience of portability and accordingly the functions thereof is far inferior as compared with the desk top type computer.
Thus, in recent, in order to attain the high function, the portable computer which can increase a slot board for the function expansion in the computer body comes on to the market. However, increase of the single slot board is the limit in order to maintain the size of the portable computer to the extent that the convenience of the portability which is a mission of the portable computer is not reduced. Thus, there is a limit for expansion of the function of the conventional portable computer.
On the other hand, the desk top type computer can increase slot boards, while it is necessary to remove a body cover of the computer when the slot boards are mounted and accordingly the increase operation of the slot board is difficult and troublesome.